Amor joven
by miaisabella
Summary: esta no es la típica historia de 50 sombras de grey ellos mas bien son los personajes secundarios, trata sobre una chica de 16 años llamada Sofía que se enamora del hermano mas joven de Cristian llamado Víctor y de los percances que tienen que superar en el camino para poder amarse.


Chapter 1: conociéndolo

Pov Anastasia

-Oh por dios llego tarde, bravo soy la mayor de las dos y por lo tanto debería ser más responsable, tonta de mi- dijo para mí misma- Sofíaaa levántate se nos hace tarde-grito a mi mejor amiga quien se queda a vivir conmigo en lo que me resta del instituto.

-Tranquila Ana, ya prepare los desayunos tu ropa y tus cosas-y ahí estaba, mi mejor amiga tan tranquila y eficaz como siempre y con esa aura tierna y maternal-solo toma un baño rápido y si llegamos a tiempo al insti-

- Gracias amiga, no sé qué haría sin ti- entro al baño y tomo una rápida ducha de 7 minutos, salgo y veo sobre mi cama mi ropa, unos jeans ajustados blancos junto con una blusa de tirantes negra y unos zapatos negros abiertos con un poco de tacón, cepillo mi cabello café y lo dejo caer en cascada por mi espalda hasta media espalda, solo me enchino las pestañas y coloco un poco de rímel para que resalten más mis ojos azules junto con mi nívea piel pensando que necesita un poco de sol, tomo mi celular y salgo.

Pov Sofía

Estoy muy emocionada, hoy es mi primer día en la universidad, voy a estudiar gastronomía en la Universidad Estatal de Washington con mi amiga Ana ella tiene 22 años y yo solo 16, si lo sé, soy muy joven para la universidad, pero que se le puede hacer adelante 2 años de secundaria y uno de prepa y después viaje por todo EU continental por 1 año para conocer mi país, muchos me decían que estudiara otra cosa pues soy una genio total con las matemáticas, pero eso no me apasiona, yo adoro cocinar, esa si que es mi pasión, aparte de los libros, pero eso ya es otra cuestión.

Me levante temprano a hacer los desayunos, mínimo en algo tenía que ayudar puesto que Ana me había dado asilo prendí mi celular y puse el reproductor en "HEART VACANCY" mientras hacia uno hot cakes con licuado de chocolate y picaba un poco de fruta, no era gran cosa, pero no tenía mucho tiempo, como veía que Anastasia no se levantaba decidí escoger nuestra ropa y guardar las cosas en muestras mochilas, seguro despertaría muy agitada por la tardanza pero merecía descansar, me fui a bañar escuchando la de "IMPOSSIBLE" entre otras canciones, salí muy relajada y me cambie con un vestido de manga corta color rosa pastel y unas sandalias de tacón bajo blancas deje mi cabello castaño rojizo claro caer en cascada hasta mi cintura, era ondulado y me gustaba mucho, tenía una piel nívea demasiado clara para mi gusto y unos ojos azules como los de Ana, siempre nos decían que éramos hermanas pues el parecido era increíble, solo que yo era notoriamente más bajita que ella y siempre me molestaba con cosas como "hola pitufina" ó " como se ve el piso duendesillo pero al final siempre terminaba riendo con ella, estaba por salir de mi habitación cuando escuche un grito.

-Sofíaaaa, levántate se nos hace tarde- jejeje por fin se levanto creo que reacciono un poquito más histérica de lo que espere, pero bueno, es mi amiga-

-Tranquila Ana, ya prepare los desayunos tu ropa y tus cosas- dijo para calmarla-solo toma un baño rápido y si llegamos a tiempo al insti-y ella acepta de inmediato-

- Gracias amiga, no sé qué haría sin ti-y se mete al baño en lo que yo lavo los trastes que use para preparar el desayuno.

Pov Sofía

Anastasia sale de su habitación después de unos minutos y desayunamos a prisa pero juntas, y a pesar de que ya paso un rato los hot cakes siguen calientes, recojo los platos y ella sube nuestras cosas al carro.

Ya dentro de Wanda, un bocho gris que resulta ser el carro de Anastasia nos encaminamos a la escuela, adoro su carro, es pequeño y te hace sentir segura, aparte está limpio y tiene un buen mantenimiento de su parte, empezamos a hablar de trivialidades para calmarme los nervios, ella está en su 4to año de carrera pero yo apenas voy a entrar y para colmo un semestre adelantada, siento mis piernas de gelatina y ni siquiera estoy parada, uff espero no llamar mucho la atención pero tampoco quedarme sin amigo de mi generación.

Pov Ana

Tuve que dejar a Sofía sola, en principio porque ella va en primer año y yo en cuarto, y en segunda porque va a estudiar algo diferente a mí, pobre de ella va a ser difícil para ella adaptarse, es tan joven -espero que le vaya bien-

-¡Anaaa! Amiga que gusto volverte a ver, ya te extrañaba-grita Kate, mi mejor amiga del insti-

-Kate yo también te extrañe- digo y la abrazo cariñosamente-

-¿por qué hablabas sola?- pregunta Kate, la inquisidora Kanavang

-oh, no es nada solo que una amiga acaba de entrar, va en primer año de gastronomía, pero solo tiene 16, y bueno estoy preocupada por ella- suelto toda la sopa de una vez

- no te preocupes, se supone que las clases son para estudiar si no hace amigos el ellas no hay problema se puede juntar con nosotras en el descanso, pero estoy segura que le ira bien-

-gracias Kate- sonrió y la abrazo de nuevo, después nos dirigimos a sentar y el resto del las clases antes del descanso pasan tranquilas.

Pov Sofía

-clase, hoy se unirá a nosotros una nueva compañera, Sofía Antolín, solo tiene 16 años pero por favor recíbanla como se merece- dice el profesor ante toda la clase, y me siento pequeñita e insignificante a comparación de todos- puedes sentarte al lado de Mía- y me dirijo hacia ella una chica sonriente que parece modelo.

Pov Sofía

Me ha caído muy bien Mía, es muy alegre y me ha contado de su familia, su madre es doctora y su padre abogado, tiene 3 hermanos, Elliot de 27, Cristian de 25 y Víctor de 23, al parecer todos son adoptados pero son muy felices y ella se irá a Francia el próximo año a estudiar con un chef reconocido y me ha repetido como unas mil veces que le recuerdo a una amiga suya.

-Ok Sofí, cuéntame, ¿Cómo te ha parecido la vida de universitaria?-en cuanto acaban las primeras clases me pregunta Mía con su típica efusividad que había notado hasta ahora e.

-Bien, bueno todavía estoy nerviosa y algo intimidada por los demás, pero contigo y Ana creo que todo ira bien- le digo algo nerviosa y con sonrisa tímida.

-aawww, que tierna eres, pero… ¿Quién es Ana?- pregunta Mía algo curiosa

-es mi mejor amiga, va en cuarto año de literatura inglesa, pero vivo con ella-contesto tranquilamente pero me asusto al escuchar su grito-¿Qué pasa estas bien?-

-Anastasia Steel la novia de mi hermano Cristian y Kate nuestra amiga que es novia de Elliot mi hermano mayor, oh por dios te iba a llevar a conocerlas, pero da igual, Ana no me conto que tenia nueva inquilina, vamos- dijo, me tomo de la muñeca y empezó a caminar con migo casi a rastras por todo el campus.

-Anaaa- escuche el grito de Mía hacia mi amiga que estaba con una chica y tres chicos-¿por qué no me dijiste que tenias a una nueva amiga?, ¿sabes?, comparto la mayoría de mis clases con Sofí eres muy mala Ana- dice Mía con cara de Puchero y no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-perdón, en la mañana no nos dio tiempo se me hizo tarde y de no ser por Sofí no llegamos, pero íbamos hacia ustedes de hecho les venía hablando sobre ella- dijo algo apenada mi amiga y yo me puse roja y me oculte un poco en Mía quien todavía tenía su agarre en mi.

-espera dijiste que compartes clases con ella, más bien parece que es la hermana menor de Ana quien la viene a visitar-dijo un chico de unos 23 años-

-vamos Víctor no seas grosero con la chica, pero tienes razón se parece mucho a ella- dijo uno de ellos que parecía muy imponente-¿Ana cariño, tienen algún parentesco?

-no Cristian es solo coincidencia, la conocí a ella cuando se mudo a Forks con su madre en la vacaciones, y yo visitaba a la mía, mi madre se hizo amiga de la suya así la conocí después me conto que iba a estudiar en esta universidad y decidí ofrecerle que se quedara conmigo- le contesto ella de forma cariñosa pero clara

-bueno, bueno basta de habladurías, Sofí déjame los presento a todos, ella es Kate, novia de Elliot, mi hermano mayor quien está al lado de ella- dijo señalando a una rubia de ojos esmeralda y cuerpo perfecto, se veía imponente para amable y a su lado se encontraba un chico musculoso y bastante alto que parecía muy alegre, y extrañamente nada imponente, más bien como un oso de peluche gigante pero en vez de gordito musculoso, daban ganas de abrazarlo- el es Cristian, como te has dado cuenta y te comente antes es el novio de Ana la cual no necesita presentación- dijo sonriendo y señalando al chico que le había dicho amor a mi amiga, este por el contrario tenía un aura misteriosa e imponente estaba serio pero no enojado- y por último te presento a Víctor, mi otro hermano- dijo señalando al chico de antes al cual había regañado Cristian y que fácilmente me ganaba por 2 cabezas, era simplemente perfecto, era de piel blanca pero no tanto como yo, tenía el cabello cobrizo y un poco rebelde, y esos ojos, o por dios eran de un miel verdoso que te dejaban hipnotizada- y bueno todos ella es Sofí, mi nueva amiga y espero que suya también- dijo ella y yo Salí de mi escondite y de mis pensamientos

-hola-dije con voz baja y nerviosa, primero salude a Kate quien me abrazo y me dijo "bienvenida", luego salude a Elliot quien también me abrazo pero muy fuerte y me levanto del piso y me revolvió el cabello como a una niña pequeña y luego me puso en el suelo otra vez pero un poco mareada, el siguiente fue Cristian quien solo me dio un apretón de mano y me revolvió un poco más mi cabello, seguí con Víctor, quien al tomarle la mano sentí una descarga eléctrica que me atravesó todo mi cuerpo, enseguida lo solté y al parecer el también sintió lo mismo

-¿están bien?- escuche la voz preocupada de Ana al ver nuestros rostros-

-si…bien, solo fue un toque- dije pensativa y luego sonreí un poco para calmarla

-ok pero yo sigo con una duda, ¿Cuántos años tienes, y porque vienes a la universidad tan joven?- dijo Elliot al lado de a Kate como hace un momento

-bueno… es algo complicado pero si tienen paciencia les cuento- dije intentando que no preguntaran más

-oh no te preocupes somos todos oídos yo también quiero saber, siempre me dio curiosidad- dijo Ana quien se había colocado junto a Cristian

-ok –suspire-… aquí vamos- y empecé a relatar mi historia- cuando tenía cinco años mi padre enfermo de cáncer pulmonar, pero como han de saber los tratamientos eran muy caros y mi padre ya no podía trabajar después de 6 meses así que no había dinero suficiente para contratar una enfermera o ir a una escuela para mi, así que mi madre trabajaba hasta muy tarde y yo empecé a cuidar a mi madre y por las tardes este me enseñaba lo que debía de ver en la escuela, pero cuando tenía 12 años mi padre murió…-sentí como se me hacia un nudo en la garganta y mis lagrimas me querían traicionar pero respire hondo y continué- entonces mi madre me metió a una escuela secundaria, que era algo reconocida pero mi padre al parecer me enseño más de lo que debía saber para mi edad pero hubo unos problemas con los papeles y tuve que cursar primer año en lo que se arreglaba y al final termine exentando 2 años con excelencia académica- me lleno de orgullo y no por mi sino por mi padre que lo hizo posible, continuo- pero en la prepa solo pude adelantarme un año pues al parecer solo llevaba 4 años adelantada, y una vez acabe la escuela mi mamá me hizo viajar con ella por todo EU continental, pues veía que todavía extrañaba mucho a mi padre, pero yo veía también que ella no estaba para gastar tanto dinero después de todas las deudas en las que nos metimos, así que decidimos irnos a Forks, y ahí fue donde la conocí a ella y le comente que iba a estudiar gastronomía aquí y… bueno lo demás ya lo saben- no sé cuando cerré los ojos pero cuando los abrí todo el mundo me miraba con lastima, algo que siempre odie así que dije- no se preocupen ya tiene mucho que pasó- me encojo de hombros para restarle importancia y me doy la vuelta el recordar todo eso me dejo sensible, quiero llorar pero no quiero que me vean.

Cuando creo que estoy a una distancia prudente empiezo a correr y las lagrimas empiezan a caer por mis mejillas, corro hasta que siento que mis pulmones arden me detengo y me encuentro detrás de un edificio me desahogo, grito, lloro y una vez que acabo me paro y limpio los restos de lagrimas, camino hacia donde estaban ellos pues tengo que ir a clases y es el único camino de regreso que me sé.

Ahí solo veo a Ana junto a Cristian, intento pasar de largo como si no los viera pero unos brazos fuertes me agarran intento seguir caminando pero esos brazos me lo impiden- por favor, suéltame, tengo que ir a cla…- no puedo terminar que siento como me cargan de repente y suelto un gritito pero me sorprendo al ver que no es Cristian, si no Víctor quien me carga, se ve enojado, pero no entiendo él porque, me sujeto a su cuello y veo como camina conmigo en brazos hasta una banca donde me sienta con extremo cuidado como si me fuera a romper.

-lo siento- dice el y no entiendo

-¿Por qué… que hiciste?- digo confundida por su reacción

-fui un indiscreto, si no hubiera sido por mi nadie hubiera preguntado por tu pasado o por tu edad- dice, y se ve realmente arrepentido de algo por lo que no tiene la culpa y por culpa de mi dramatismo lo hace sentirse culpable.

-no te preocupes, siempre terminan preguntando por eso… es solo que… aun duele, sabes, lo quise mucho y hoy en especial traía mis sentimientos a flote, en verdad no te disculpes, perdóname tu a mi por preocuparlos a todos- lo digo sinceramente y creo que él se relaja un poco- pero, enserio, tengo que ir a clases no tardan en empezar y todavía no sé dónde queda el aula 372-z8.

mmm… bueno yo sé dónde queda ¿quieres que te lleve?- pregunta y creo que se ve un poco nervioso.

s…si gracias-digo tartamudeando e intento hacer una broma-solo si puedo ir a pie y suelto una risita.

-con que una niña de 16 años se burla de mi- y se ve su mirada traviesa , oh no esto no se ve bien-para que sepas soy muy fuerte y… bueno digamos que tu no pesas gran cosa ve con que facilidad te cargo- dice y me alza de nuevo provocando otro gritito y que me agarre de su cuello

-aaayy Víctor bájame-digo divertida y suelto una risita- tengo vestido

-no importa, no se te puede ver nada, te lo prometo

-porfisss- hago mi cara de perrito y el se ríe- Mía hace esa cara a diario, soy inmune a ella, vamos -y empieza a caminar con migo en brazos-eres mi pequeña damisela en apuros y yo seré tu príncipe encantador.

-jejeje creo que he dejado de ser una damisela en apuros desde hace unos 10 minutos, en cerio puedo caminar- digo y por fin consigo que me baje.

-lastima era muy divertido verte así- dice y creo que habla enserio y me ruborizo- vamos, era solo una broma, tenemos que ir a esa aula, así que empieza a caminar si no quieres que te vuelva a cargar- y en ese momento me doy cuenta que me había parado y empiezo a caminar un poco atrás de él para poder seguirlo.

-llegamos Sofí, no estaba tan lejos-dice y revuelve un poco mi cabello, que tiene todo el mundo con mi cabello solo es un poco más largo de lo normal- espero volverte a ver, y por favor, perdóname por lo que dije antes-y toca mi mejilla tiernamente, y por más extraño que parezca vuelvo a sentir esa corriente de hace rato y el retira su mano rápido creo que el también lo sintió… de nuevo.

-no te preocupes ya te dije que no hiciste nada malo, yo también espero volverte a ver

-bye nos vemos luego- dice y lo veo alejarse entre la multitud


End file.
